Story Comic
The Story Comics are comics between levels that tell the story line of the Survivor. They are mostly 4-5 pictures, but some are multiple pages long. The first two are laid out on a wooded surface, the third is laid out on a rocky surface. Part One: Pixelated World At 4:15 AM in San Blockcisco a survivor is woken up by a horde of zombies, one was digging, while the others were scratching on his wall. He grabs a gun and defeats them all. He then hears a cry for help followed by some bells tolling in a nearby church. He rushes to help, but he had to defeat another horde of monsters. He didn't save the person in time. He finds a zombie evacuation plan lying next to the person he tried to save. He suggests to himself that he should go to the City, so he goes outside of the cemetery and finds a police car. He then drives off to the city. He defeats another horde of monsters but finds a hospital entry card on the boss. He then goes to the Hospital, searching for answers, only to realize that it was a terrible mistake, due to the fact that there was a horde of monsters inside it. Shutting the hospital doors on many zombie arms, he spots a helicopter. He runs after it, trying to alert the pilot to help him. However the helicopter flies over the Bridge. The survivor then pursues the helicopter into the bridge, only to find that the bridge has been split in two parts, one being larger than another. He looks down and sees that the helicopter has crashed into an offshore prison. With another horde of monsters behind him he jumps and swims to the prison. After defeating yet another horde of zombified prisoners and policemen, The survivor manages to get to the roof of the prison only to find that the helicopter pilot is dead. However, he did find a letter labeled "Top Secret." He opens it and finds a map showing how to get to Area 52 through the Forest. He then starts swimming to the forest, remembering how much he liked it as a child, hoping it's still safe. After surviving such a horrible night in the forests, he arrives at the gates of Area 52 and finds a way in. After surviving another wave of monsters he finds a surviving scientist. The scientist gives the survivor a map to the portal, releasing all of the monsters. The scientist points to a jeep and suggests that the survivor should use it. The survivor takes the jeep to the location of the portal: the School. He defeats all the enemies and finds the portal. He remembers his home before it was ruined. He angrily jumps through the portal saying that he will have his revenge and will destroy the source of the monsters. Part Two: Block World After he jumps through he lands in a Village and hears a girl cry for help. He rushes to the scene only to find that an Evil Chicken Man is attacking her. After defeating another horde of monsters, along with the chicken man, the male survivor is told by the Female Survivor that it was her who went through the portal and awakened the dragon (the source of the monsters), unleashing the plague of monsters on the world. She offers to help and tells the male survivor she knows where the portal is. They then pass through the Desert, defeating a horde of mummified monsters, and continue on their journey to find the portal to the dragon. They then go the Sky Islands in search of a place to rest. As they arrive the female survivor remembers how she ran through the sky islands. The male survivor says that it's completely safe as he is confronted by a Flying Pig with an evil smile on its face. After defeating the flying pigs, he cooks one for dinner. The next day the female survivor starts having fun jumping around on the floating lands. They then arrive at the Winter Island, where the male survivor notices that a snow man is twitching. Transforming it to a Double-Headed Snowman and initiating an ambush. After defeating it and the rest of the enemies, it is shown that both survivors have redecorated the snowman, making it "look better". They then ride on a floating ice sheet to the Hell Castle. Once they arrive, the girl says she saw many scary shadows. After defeating the monsters, they jump into the portal to the Parallel World. There, they have to face another horde of monsters and the Dragon. Then the dragon, weary from defeat, apologizes and says he'll chase the monsters from the Pixelated World. However, he volunteers in facing a bigger problem: "Why everything is square?". And they flew off the island in trying to solve the problem. Part Three: Crossed Worlds After several hours of flight to the Swamp. They've landed on the island while Newbie and the Female Survivor passed the barrier but the Dragon couldn't pass the it as the dragon said that: "the barrier is made for the creatures of this world" where it won't let the dragon to follow the survivors any longer. So after they talk. They walked near on nearby trees and they encountered monsters up ahead. After the Newbie defeated all of the monsters including the Spider Boss. They've noticed a key chain on the creature's neck which allowed them to open the door into the Wizard's Castle. Before they open the door. The Female Survivor wonders that the Wizard will welcome them with tea. But as they opened the door. The Wizard said that he has guests for the 'dinner'. After the fight with the Wizard Boss. Newbie asked why things become cubical and the wizard responded that: "There is an ugly monster turned our world into this cubical mess" and the wizard made a portal leading to a Space Station for Newbie and the Female Survivor to enter. And they discovered the Space Station are occupied by aliens. Leading to an another fight. After Newbie defeated every aliens in the station including the Alien Professor. They suited up before taking a ride on an Alien Spaceship and re-entering the atmosphere. They landed on top of a building on Megalopolis. And a local military force thinks that the ship were piloted by aliens that were trying to kill them. So Newbie needs to take out the soldiers and their unique Military Mech. After they've cleared the area out. They took the Jetpacks lying on top of a building and used it to get into The Creator's home. After they found him. The Creator revealed himself to the survivors and he said that that The Bug were made from an unrecoverable error and it started to change both of the game code and the world. And The Creator assigned Newbie to 'fix' the bug with a pair of virtual googles and a controller. Which lets Newbie to get into the Virtual World of where is the location of The Bug. After he defeated the hardy monsters including The Bug. The Bug zapped Newbie to become one of the virtual world and he became the "new bug". And he found himself in the "Internet". Part Four: Virtual Worlds After drifting away in the Internet. The Newbie is picked up from a crane arm leading to a ship. Then, the captain of the ship welcomes the Newbie, however, they were interrupted by an attacking group of droids. The Newbie defends the ship from the attackers until every drone is destroyed. The captain then reveals that an entity by the name of Cubic has trapped many people inside this dimension. Cubic forces people to play in a variety of games. The captain then plans with the Newbie that they will start a revolution to free everyone from Cubic's rule, but they will need help from the Champions. The Newbie is then sent to retrieve the first champion in Cubota 2. However, the champion is currently engaged in battle, to which the Newbie must defeat him to have him listen. The Newbie, after defeating him, retrieves the Cubota 2 Champion and escorts him back to the ship. The Spaceship Captain then orders the Newbie to retrieve the next champion; the Teleportal Champion. The champion, however has lost any control over his senses due to his ambitions to find C.A.K.E. The Newbie is then attacked by numerous robotic defenses, to which C.A.K.E finally reveals itself and attacks the Newbie, but fails. After defeating C.A.K.E and recruiting the Teleportal Champion. The Newbie then must get the final champion by reaching him at the end of the parkour course. The Newbie manages to complete the course and meets the final champion at the end, who agrees to join the Newbie's revolution. With all the champions recruited, the Newbie goes to Cubic's]citadel to stop it once and for all. However, the Admin, who takes the form of the Newbie, begins cloning itself to stop the Newbie and the champions. The Newbie and the champions defeat the Admin and all of its clones, leaving only Cubic left. The Teleportal Champion opens a portal to Cubic, in which the Newbie enters to stop Cubic. The Newbie then defeats all of Cubic's minions and Cubic itself, however, the Newbie then realizes that the entire experience was a game called "Cubic Revolution". Confused, he tries to figure out what is going on, however, he is teleported back to where he was floating back to the Internet. The events of this world begins to repeat, in which the Newbie realizes that he's trapped inside a game and must escape. Pixelated World (pre-12.2.0) Farm Comic.jpg Cemetery Story Comic.jpg City Story Comic.jpg Hospital Comic.jpg Bridge Story Comic.jpg Prison Story Comic 1.jpg Bridge Story Comic 2.jpg Forest Story Comic.jpg Area 52 Story Comic.jpg School comic.jpg School last comic.jpg Block World (pre-12.2.0) Village Story Comic.jpg Screenshot 2014-07-08-16-30-18.png Screenshot 2014-07-08-16-30-32.png Sky Islands Story Comic.jpg Winter Wonderland Story Comic.jpg Screenshot 2014-07-11-08-41-05.png Screenshot 2014-07-08-16-31-34.png Screenshot 2014-07-09-06-14-59.png Crossed Worlds (pre-12.2.0) Screenshot_2016-08-28-10-09-46.png Screenshot_2016-08-28-10-10-09.png Screenshot_2016-08-28-10-10-38.png Screenshot_2016-08-28-10-10-56.png Screenshot_2016-08-28-10-11-18.png Screenshot_2016-08-28-10-11-42.png Screenshot_2016-08-28-10-11-59.png Pixelated World (12.2.0) HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-08-50-39.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-10-12-39.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-11-55-43.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-13-22-12.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-16-44-96.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-18-16-15.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-18-32-34.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-20-35-96.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-22-57-31.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-24-57-15.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-27-16-84.png Block World (12.2.0) HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-27-41-60.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-29-45-12.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-30-04-45.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-32-40-84.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-35-09-85.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-37-47-87.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-40-37-59.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-44-55-56.png Crossed Worlds (12.2.0) HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-45-23-06.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-47-44-60.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-49-56-10.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-50-10-43.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 21-16-31-34.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 18-02-15-82.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 18-02-31-28.png HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 18-04-43-95.png Virtual Worlds Spaceship Comic 1.PNG Spaceship Comic 2.PNG Cubota 2 Comic 1.PNG Cubota 2 Comic 2.PNG Teleportal Comic.PNG Jumpbox Comic.PNG Citadel Comic.PNG Cubic Comic.PNG Virtual Worlds Ending Comic 1.PNG Virtual Worlds Ending Comic 2.PNG Trivia *Story Comics can be found exclusively in Campaign. *In the 12.2.0 update, the graphics of the comics were slightly modified to be of higher quality. Category:Campaign Category:Other